Hurt But Not Alone
by baddiemaggie
Summary: Rosalie finds her mate in a four year old little girl named Bella. Only, she's not the only one out to love the child as she grows into a beautiful young women.
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen a lot of stories like this, but they never get finished. Oh yeah. This is a girl/girl pairing, so if you don't like. Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

**RPOV**

I heard a distant cry, about half a mile away. A child's cry.

I rushed towards the sound and came across a tree and a sobbing little girl leaning against. Her arms were wrapped around her tiny legs, and her knees to her chest. From what I could make up she had long hair and a thin looking long sleeve shirt with what looked like torn up sweats.

What was she doing out here alone in the cold? I didn't smell any other humans around. She looked like she was cold, she was shaking but that could be from her sobs.

Maybe I should take her to the Police Station. They would know what to do. Or, I can just leave her here, in the cold snowy night. Before I could even make up my own mind, I spoke. "Hello."

Her body stopped shaking. I think she stopped breathing all together. She lifted her little head up and hugged her knees to her chest tighter. Her beautiful little face looked scared and her eyes were red and puffy. There was hair covering her forehead and her eyebrows, and she had the cutest little button nose, her top lip was a little bigger than her bottom lip which were both a darker shade of pink. She was pale, not as pale as me, but very pale for a human, her cheeks were a dark shade of pink and there was a dark purple color on her left cheek.

I smelt blood on her and noticed a small cut on her right cheek. It looked deep but didn't smell that fresh.

"Are you okay?" I mentally slapped myself, what a dumb question to ask Rosalie? She's obviously not okay.

She nodded her small little head, her brown curls bouncing along with it.

"Then where are your parents?" I questioned and she shrugged her shoulders

I took a step closer to her and she buried her back further into the tree her eyes widening and lip trembling as if she was going to cry.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I want to help you." I said softly

"I'll take you back to your house so that you can be with your parents." Her eyes widened even more and a few tears fell from her eyes onto her cheeks as she quickly shook her head.

"Please, leave me here." She whispered , her voice so innocent and angelic.

"I can't do that you're too small to be here alone. Plus, it's too cold."

She shivered and stood up. Shocking me as she cautiously walked towards me and spoke.  
"What's you name?" she question shyly as she swung her bare foot back and forth in the snow. Isn't this human cold?

"Rosalie. And yours?" I questioned, emphasizing the 'r' to show her how to say it properly.

"Isabella. But I don't like my name, it's so long and hard to write." I smiled and got down on one knee.  
"I like your name Isabella." I said as I reached out my hand to move her hair out of her forehead but she flinched and took a step back.

"My teacher calls me Bella when she's in a good mood."

"Bella hmm… I like it"

She smiled shyly and I took off my cardigan and put it around her shoulders, it looked very big on her tiny body.  
"Will you please come with me? I'll take you to the Police Station and they can look for your parents."

"No" Bella said, a look of plead on her face.

"Please, I don't wanna go back to mommy and daddy. Take me with you." Bella said in desperation as she came closer to me and grab onto my arm my clothed arm.

"Bella that's not such a good i-" I stopped my sentence as a tear rolled down her face and her lips into a pout.

A house full of vampires is not good, especially with one knew vegetarian vampire. But, I couldn't leave her. She needs me.

"O-okay." I said hesitantly

"Really?" I nodded my head as she jumped on my knee and hugged my, my arms going around her a few seconds later.

I got to my feet with her still in my arms and her tiny thin legs wrapped around my waist as I carried her on my side. Making sure my cardigan was wrapped securely around her I gently laid her head on my shoulder, keeping my hand there and making sure her legs were securely around me I put my hand just under her butt and kept it there strongly.

I gently bounced in place until she fell asleep, I waited about two minutes and took off towards the direction of the mansion. I got there in three minutes at vampire speed and was about to climb the steps of the porch when my family came out. Everyone looked at me shockingly and Edward growled. I growled and snarled back at him. Edward took a menacing step forward and Jasper put a hand on his cheek as Edward's eyes softened pecked Jasper on the lips. Though almost calm, he still held his ground, growling lowly at me.

"What do you have there Rose?" Esme questioned. I looked down at the sleeping human in my arms, carried bridal style now and smiled.

"My Bella." I whispered, her eyes widened and she moved to the side unblocking the door.

"Come in hurry, before she freezes to death." I looked up at everyone and saw that their faces were still shocked.

I made my way inside and laid Bella's sleeping form on the love seat. I found the blanket on the arms of the chair and pulled in on her. As I turned I saw my family staring at me.

"Look I know what you guys are going to say but Bella-"

"But Bella what huh? Will die in a house full of vampires? I know what you're going to do Rosalie, but I won't let it happen. I don't want a pathetic human child in our house." Edward spat out

I crouched in a fighting position infront of Bella ready and alert incase of any attack.

"Stay. Away." I snarled

"Now now, none of that. We can have civil conversation about this situation." Esme said as everyone sat down . I sat down and pulled Bella into my arms, protectively shielding her from any danger.

"Now, Rosalie. Do you know the trouble that you are brining into this house? Where are her parents? Did you steal her?" Carlisle asked

"Ofcourse not, I found Bella alone in the middle of the woods. I asked her if she wanted to go back to her parents but she said no."

"And why would you listen to a child? She doesn't know what she wants." Edward snapped

"Because I don't know where she came from! She has bruises and scratches all over her body! " I yelled but stopped when I felt Bella stir in my arms, the noise obviously bugging her.

"You should've seen her face when I suggested it." I said softer.

"Well guess what?" Edward said

"I can't read her thoughts. What if someone set this up. The Volturi could've done this to test what we would do with a human and sent her! This is a trap Rose, they sent her because they knew I can't read her." Edward growled

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake her." Emmett said as he punched Edward in the arm. Edward cried out while Jasper put an arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple.

"Don't make accusations on my mate. She is no harm to me or us. I don't want you in my mates head, if anything I don't want you around her." I spat out

"Rose." Esme said calmly

"Uh, why don't we go to the police and give her to them. Let's call tomorrow and look for a missing child report." Carlisle suggested.

"Okay." I whispered softly. I looked down and held Bella closer to my chest, kissing her warm red nose.

* * *

**? POV**

She has what's mine. She has my mate. MINE.

Why is she kissing her on the nose. I'm supposed to do that.

Bella will know of me when she is of age, which will be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short first chapter, I hate short chapters myself. Meh, so hypocritical **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**RPOV**

"Bella sweetie, wake up." I whispered to the girl in my arms

She shook her head and buried head deeper in my chest. Yes, Bella slept in my arms all night. Her small body bundled up in blankets to keep her from getting cold. I didn't let anyone come near her, even Esme.

Bella finally sat up in my lap and yawned, stretching her tiny hands over her head.

She looked around my room and her eyebrows scrunched up. "W-where are we?" She questioned

"My house. Bella, why do you have cuts and bruises all over your body?"

"I fell." Hmm

"On your stomach?" I questioned raising an eyebrow

"I hit the- um… I hit the-"

"Who did this to you Bella?" I asked

"M-m-myself." Bella whispered tears rolling down her pink cheeks.

"Bella. Who?" I already had little patience with everyone else and I wanted to know who hurt my mate.

Her scared face made me regret what I said as she hopped from my lap and ran to the corner of the room.

I slowly walked to the corner to where she was.

"Please tell me Bella this is important." I pleaded

"Mommy and daddy" Bella whispered as I punched the wall in fury.

How can someone do this to this beautiful little girl? So sweet and innocent, they don't deserve her.

Bella's frightened whimper disrupted my thoughts and I walked quickly to her side, startling her in the process,

"Bella, did you run away?" I asked softly as I stroked her hair. She only nodded.

I cradled her in my arms and kissed the top of her head. "Okay, thanks for telling me Bella. How about you go take a bath so that I can introduce you to my family?"

I carried her into my big bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. "Go ahead Bella I won't look." I smiled and turned around to start the bath.

"I'm ready." Bella called

I turned around and gasped at her swelled up body. Her whole chest was purple and I could make up a hand mark on her thigh. Scratches were all around her tiny legs. Last night I had lifted her shirt up trying to find the source of the blood and saw how nasty it looked.

"Come here Bella." She ran to my side and I carefully put her in the warm water. Her back was facing me and I could see several other deep looking scratches along her back. I carefully and gently got some water in my hand and rubbed along her back. She tensed and hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry baby." I said as I kissed her wrinkled forehead. She turned back around and went back to playing with the bubbles in the water.

"Look Rosie Posie." Bella laughed and turned around showing me a beard of white bubbles on her face. I chuckled at her and she chuckled along with me.

Suddenly her smile vanished and she got serious, "Rosalie, you gonna take me back to mommy and daddy?" I quickly shook my head.

"Don't worry about that now. Let's get you cleaned so you can eat breakfast." Bella quickly got herself clean and I carried her to my room in a fluffy white towel and laid her head on my shoulder.

I laid a pair of pants and sweater out that Esme went out to buy this early morning while Bella was sleeping. "Go ahead Bella, I won't look."

She got herself dressed and I carefully combed out her knotted hair. "Wook it Rosie, I have pants!" Bella cried and squealed as she jumped into my arms.

"Yes, you look very cute in your pants." She laughed and opened my bedroom door.

I opened my bedroom door and took her hand in mine. When we got to the bottom of the stairs she tugged at my hand, I looked down at Bella's angelic face. "Whal if they don't like me?" She said sadly

"They'll love you." As we walked into the kitchen, I gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

We came face to face with my family, everyone with smiles and grins on their faces except one. Edward. _You better not do anything dumb Doucheward._ I scolded in my mind.

"Hello Isabella. I hope you're hungry. I made breakfast for you." Esme said with a big smile

Bella cheered next to me and nodded her head quickly, her wet curls bouncing with every nod.

Esme served Bella's food on the table and Bella sat down, still not letting my hand go. She took a bit with her fork and her eyes closed, her face looked dreamy and she 'mmmm'ed.

When she opened her eyes, she blushed as she caught everyone in the room staring at her. "Well Bella, that's Emmett and his girlfriend Kate, Jasper and his boyfriend Edward, and my parents Esme and Carlisle." She waved at them, slightest bit interested in what I said as she devoured her food.

Everyone chuckled. "Everybody, this is my Bella." I whispered, looking at her with dreamy eyes.

"Erm Bella, we would like to take you to the police station and find your family?" Carlisle asked

Bella stopped eating and turned to me, "No, please don't. They gonna hurt me if I go back." Bella said, her eyes watering with tears.

"You are not going back. I'll protect you." I cooed, petting her still wet hair, it was already almost dry.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you for a second?" I questioned looking towards the door. He nodded his head.

"I'll be right back Bella." I kissed her head and she went back to eating.

I made my way outside, Carlisle not far behind. Once I knew that we weren't in hearing distance I spoke, "They abused her. Carlisle, I don't want to put my mate back in danger. Please, I want her to stay with us."

"It's not that easy Rosalie. Her parents are obviously still alive and will most likely be looking for her. If they find her, we have no choice but to hand her over because those are her parents and we'll have no argument against them." Carlisle explained

"Okay, then let's leave. Right now. I don't want my mate to grow up in an environment like that. We could-"  
"Rosalie, calm down no one is going to take your mate away. If you wish to move, then we'll do so. But think of the danger you'll put your mate in. We are vampires, if she gets cut then what will happen? Jasper is new and your risking your mates life."

"I'll protect her. With my life." I said sternly

"Okay. But first we must ask who wants her to stay. If more than one of them says no, we'll have to let her go."

"Then, in that case I'll leave with her." I said seriously

"It will be your choice." Carlisle said calmly.

I hugged him tightly and we made our way back to the mansion. As I made my way inside I saw Bella sitting calmly on Esme's lap, I resisted the urge to growl at what I saw, Esme was braiding Bella's hair and a big smile on Bella's face. The braid was almost done, and when Esme was about to tie the band in Bella's hair I snatched Bella into my arms.

"Sorry dear but Bella's hair was in her face and it looked like it was bugging her." Esme quickly explained.

"I apologize Esme, I'm just so possessive right now. I don't know what is wrong with me." I said softly

"I understand dear."

"Family meeting everyone!" Carlisle called as everyone came into the living (dead?) room.

"We wanted to talk about Bella, and how you would feel if we kept her."  
"We don't mind." Emmett said, speaking for both himself and his mate.

"We don't mind also." Esme and Carlisle said

"Well, Edward and Jasper?"

"I- I guess I can go hunting every other day." Jasper said with a smile.

"No." Edward spoke. I put my head down and wrapped my arms tighter around Bella.

"Please Edward?" Jasper asked

"Al-alright."

"Well Bella, do you want to stay?" I asked

She looked at everyone in the room then looked me in the eye and said. "I want to stay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**RPOV**

Bella has been living with us for two months now, and its absolute heaven.

Esme enjoyed actually enjoyed babying someone. At first I didn't like when Esme came near her, but I realized that Bella needed a mother figure and Esme fit perfectly. Bella loves her so much as Esme loves her. Bella calls her mommy already and Esme refers to Bella as her daughter.

Carlisle enjoys having a child around that isn't sick or hurt, well, at first Bella was. He checked her hurt body over and said that most of the cuts would heal in time but there would be a few scars on her back and on her cheek. She calls him papa and I know he loves it.

Emmett and Kate always play with her when she's not with me. Kate calls her monster while Emmett calls her Bella bear. They love her dearly.

Jasper, though we all know he likes her, keeps his distance. He talks to her when spoken to or when it is mandatory to ask her something. Edward never acknowledges her presence. Whenever he comes around her she never leaves my side.

As for me, I'm on cloud nine with my mate. She with me all night cuddled at my side, though several blankets come between us she tries her best to get as close as possible. Any physical contact at night is what lulls her to sleep, holding my hand is her favorite because that's as close as she'll get. She loves spending time with me when she's not helping Esme clean and cook or playing with Emmett and Kate. I learned that her birthday is in three weeks and I already have the perfect day planned. Jump World. She hasn't stopped talking about it since she saw it on a commercial.

"Rosie, Emmett cheated." Bella whined as she pulled my hand toward the game room and made me sit down then continued to sit on my lap. "I didn't cheat Bella. I'm just the best. Or you just suck." Emmett teased Bella and she pouted. I quickly kissed her head, "I'll be right here and make sure Emmett doesn't cheat." She nodded and resumed her game.

It was at around eight thirty when I announced it was Bella's bedtime, she quickly argued saying she didn't want to sleep so I threatened her with no more games for a week. She quickly ran to _our_ room. Yes, Bella and I share a room. She was too scared to be alone in one room.

She was under the covers and ready to sleep. She put her tiny hands in the air and called me "Rooosie." I giggled at her antics and walked towards our bed in my pajamas. Quickly getting under the covers and before I could put blankets between us Bella put her arm over my stomach and her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her, "Bella, you're going to get cold." She only hummed and snuggled closer into me. Wrapping my arms around her I saw a smile a little before her heartbeat became even and lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

It was around two o'clock at night when I smelt an unfamiliar scent around our home in Alaska. It smelt of vampire. I carefully unwrapped my arm around Bella and quietly closed the bedroom door.

Everyone was already outside and were all sniffing the air trying to find the mysterious vampire. "Do you know this vampire Carlisle?" I asked

He shook his head, "No harm will be done if you show yourself." Carlisle spoke loudly. There was rustling if leaves when the mysterious vampire showed up in front of us.

It was a _girl_. A pixie looking girl with inky black spiky hair, her body looked petite in the big white shirt that she was in and had what appeared to be sandals that looked too big on her feet.

Her eyes were _golden_? Did she eat animal blood as well?

"Who are you?" Carlisle spoke quietly

"My name is Alice. " She spoke in a musical voice.

"I am looking for a permanent coven but can't seem to find one. Every vampire I have come across does not believe in my way of blood. I believe you take my way do to your eye color. May I have the honor of joining your coven? I understand that you already have a lot of members, but I don't want to be in the world alone anymore." Esme glanced at Carlisle and silently begged with her eyes to say yes, clearly feeling bad for the girl.

I quickly stepped in before anyone else could, "Why should we trust you? You know nothing of us and we know nothing of you." I said coldly

"Then you get to know me." She answered happily,

Carlisle seemed to have an inner argument with himself when he spoke, "I don't see why no-"

"Think about Bella. She could be a danger to my Bella." I spoke glaring at him

"She seems to-" Carlisle was once again cut off, but not by me, by an angelic sleepy voice.

"Rose?" I turned to see Bella holding her blue blanket close to her chest by the doorway, barefoot and in her dress pajamas.

"Go inside Bella." I spoke sternly, I never talked t Bella that way. But she could be in danger by this Alice.

"Bella." I heard Alice whisper which caused me to snap my head toward her.

"But I don't wanna be lone Rosie. I'm scared" Bella spoke in a teary voice obviously about to cry but I kept my eyes trained on Alice who was staring at Bella as if under a spell. I gave her a cold glare and rushed to Bella's side picking her up and cradling her in my arms as she laid her head in my shoulder and I wrapped her blankey around her small body.

"Why don't we go inside." Esme said and I looked at her as if she has grown two heads.

Everyone came inside and Alice was the last to, her eyes still trained on my Bella. I growled lowly at her and she just stood there mesmerized still staring at Bella. "Mine." I snarled and tightened my hold on Bella's body to which she cried out in pain. I quickly stopped holding her so tight and apologized to her. Esme came over to me, "Maybe I should take her for right now." She offered. I looked down at Bella and saw that her lips were trembling and tears were leaving her eyes. I hesitantly gave her to Esme, mad at myself for hurting my mate.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her and looked up to see Alice giving me a cold glare then turned her attention toward Bella and her eyes softened.

Emmett put a calming hand on my shoulder and gave me and understanding look. I nodded my head at him and sat next to Esme who was holding a till silently crying Bella in her arms.

"Now, what do you all think about Alice?" Carlisle asked

Everyone quickly agreed on her staying.

"Well Rosalie?"

"No, I will not put my mate in danger." I said

"Put her in danger? You just hurt her yourself." Alice scoffed

I growled in my throat and Carlisle cleared his throat, "Then she's staying if she still wants to."

"What?! NO! Everyone didn't agree in her staying! I want her out!" I exclaimed

"Did you think it was fair when I said no about Bella staying?" Edward said, I hate to say it but he had a point.

"Yes, but that's different, she's my mate-"

"But we still didn't **all **agree, Jasper begged me. But, now I change my mind and I want Bella out." He said

"Then I'll leave with her, as I said before."

"Just.. let's stop arguing and let Alice stay. Keep the piece." Esme said, I nodded my head and looked at Bella who was observing the whole conversation, no longer crying.

"Then let's get you situated Alice." Esme said happily and was about to stand up and hand Bella over to me but Bella clinging on to her.

"Don't you want to go to Rosalie, Bella?" Bella shook her head and glared at me. _Glared at me._

I looked around the room to see Alice the only one grinning and everyone else with concerned faces.

"Mommy, can I sleep in my other room?" Esme nodded her head and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Rosalie, I can set the guest room for Alice, will you please take Bella to her old room?" I nodded my head and was going to take Bella in my arms when she got off of Esme's lap and walked by herself up the stairs. I quickly followed like a lost puppy. She walked into the dark room and right when I was about to walk in she slammed the door in my face.

My hand went to the doorknob and turned it to see it was locked.

She was mad.

I was mad.

I need a hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I might not update till after New Years due to vacation **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**RPOV**

After hunting I went nearby a frozen lake to think. I really don't like Alice and the way she was looking at my mate. I didn't like the way I scared Bella. They way my Bella was mad at me. But I know she'll get over it.

It was around eight thirty that I decided to head back Bella would be awake by now. As I came through the front door I called Bella's name and got no reply. The whole house looked empty. Walking into the kitchen I found a letter.

_Rose,_

_We all went hunting, Alice volunteered to stay back with Bella. Hope you feel better._

_Esme_

I growled and called Bella's name again.

"Rose." Bella's voice called from upstairs. I rushed upstairs and found the game room door open but couldn't find her.

"Bella?"

"Shh, she'll hear you." I snapped my head to the corner of the room and found Bella hiding under the pool table, her tiny finger on her lips. I ran to her side under the table and started checking over her tiny body to see if she was hurt.

"Stop Rose." Bella whispered and then Alice came in front of us, a smile on her face.

"I found you!" Bella squealed and smacked my arm, "You made me get caught."

Bella crawled out from under the table and ran to Alice's side. "Your turn to hide." Bella told her, Alice had other ideas. She picked Bella up from the ground and nuzzled her head. "How about we go to the park?" she asked. Bella nodded and kissed Alice's cheek. I growled loudly and Bella looked at me with fear in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Alice's neck.

I bared my teeth at Alice and she growled lowly, careful not to let Bella hear.

"Let's go."Alice went downstairs, me following close behind her. Right when they were about to go outside the front door Alice turned around facing, "Maybe you should stay and make Bella lunch, we'll be back by eleven." I nodded my head slowly, my hands balled into fists. I walked slowly out the back door of the kitchen and started hitting trees. They automatically fell to the forest floor. I sat on the floor crying. Am I losing my mate?

* * *

Esme arrived home when it was Bella's lunchtime. She quickly made Bella a sandwich. I told her about what happened and she assured me that I was overreacting. I sat on the chair next to Bella and watched her eat her sandwich.

"Bella?" she looked up at me.

"I didn't mean to scare you earlier. I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me!" I pleaded. She put a finger to her chin as if she was thinking.

"Hmm. Okay Rosie, I'll forgive you.. if you let me stay up past my bedtime aaand I get to sleep next to you!"

"Yes! You better eat before mommy comes and see's that you're not done yet." Her eyes widened and she went on eating. Alice walked in two minutes later and went to Bella's side, "Bella, can I do your hair? I'll make it to your liking." Alice said with a smile that I just wanted to slap off of her face.

Bella shook her head, "Sorry Alice but I promised Rosalie that she could do my hair today." She said in a sweet voice. I stared lovingly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go my Bella, but its naptime first." Bella pouted and crossed her shoulders.

"If I do your hair, you won't have to take a naptime Bella. We can watch movies instead." Alice said and I quickly glared at her

"She'll be cranky if she doesn't nap." I snapped but Alice just smirked and Bella agreed on her offer.

Kate came into the kitchen and saw Bella still sitting on the table, "Wasn't it naptime ten minutes ago? Should I call Esme and ask her to put you to sleep, missy?" Bella shook her head and stuck her arms out to be carried I was about to grab her when Alice took her into her arms. "Then we'll do movies later. Let's get the pretty princess to bed."

"But I'm a power ranger, not a princess." Bella said

"Well come on then my little power ranger." Alice said and I growled lowly, from the corner of my eye I saw Kate smirk and walk away.

I decided to give it a rest and let Bella be with the one she really wants. Alice,

"C'mon Bella go to sleep." Alice pleaded from upstairs.

"But I want my Rose." I was upstairs in a flash, Alice looked angry and walked out stomping her feet. Bella smiled and put her arms up, "Take me to our room Rosie Posie." I cradled her in my arms gently and walked to our room. I gently set Bella down on the bed and laid down next to her. She cuddled herself to my side and I whispered, "I love you"

That was three weeks ago. In time, Alice and Bella grew closer while Bella and I drifted farther apart. She spent all of her time with Alice and said that Alice was her favorite sister. Bella still only cuddles with me at night and never allows Alice to. Alice desperately tries every night but fails when Bella calls out for me.

It is Bella's birthday today and I haven't seen her since she woke up and I wished her a happy birthday. Alice took her from me and Bella obliged saying that Alice was going to take her shopping and buy her whatever she wanted. I sat there hopelessly, Bella had found her happiness in Alice and I was just in the back round.

"Rosie! Look at the pretty dress Ali got me! Isn't it pretty?" Bella cheered as she twirled around in her blue dress.

"You look beautiful Bella." I said softly as I moved a strand of her behind her ear. I offered her a sad smile and Bella instantly became serious, "Why are you sad Rosie?" Her innocent voice asked

"It's just that you're getting big so fast I want you to stay small." I easily lied.

"But Rosie if I stay small how will I marry you?" I stood frozen in shock. Could she feel the bond already? She's attracted to me already?

"You- you want to marry me Bella?" I asked giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes Rosie, you're a gentleman." Bella giggled as she gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday my Bella."

"Hurry up Rose, everyone is downstairs and are gonna sing me happy birthday!" Emmett told Bella about the happy birthday song, she said on her birthday last year her parents gave her less hits. She's never heard it, but ever since Emmett told her she's been looking forward to it.

She ran out of the room quickly and I was about to stand up when a voice came out of nowhere, "Don't you see what you're doing Rosalie? You're taking away her choice to be with someone else." I looked up to see Alice, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame.

"She's destined to be with me, she already feels the bond! How is it my fault?" I growled.

"Give her a chance to be human, to be with a human. If you stay now Rosalie, you're taking away her choice in being with some else, having children and growing old together." She whispered

"She's my mate! We're destined together. Being away from her will hurt me-"

"Isn't that a little selfish Rosalie? Making be with you so that you're not lonely? Wow Rose, I thought you really did love her. Instead you're going to have her be an immortal, damned for eternity?"

Alice walked away downstairs, leaving me to think. Am I really being that selfish? Taking away her choice in life? Am I that much of a monster? I'm hurting her without even knowing it.

* * *

I didn't sing happy birthday to Bella, too ashamed in going downstairs. Bella called for me and I went down only to take a picture. Once back upstairs it was almost Bella's bedtime and I had my bags packed. I am going to travel the world for a little, to clear my head and let Bella live without me.

"Rosie, its bedtime hurry, I'm tired!"Bella called as she appeared in front of me. She put her arms in the air and waited patiently for me to pick her up.

I closed my eyes and walked to the bed, her confused eyes followed me as she climbed into bed without my help. She laid down and I stood there, "Goodbye Bella." I said hesitantly and kissed her nose.

"Aren't you going to sleep next to me Rose?" I shook my head and grabbed my black bag on the floor and walked out of the room. "Rosie" Bella called from the room. But I ignored her and kept walking.

Once downstairs I said good bye to everyone. They all told me to stay and said that the bond is too strong and would hurt Bella. "I'm making it worse, she'll have to learn how to live without me." I said as I hugged everyone but Alice, who I waved at. I was about to walk out of the door when I heard Edward speak, "Look, I know that I haven't been that nice to Bella and all but I'm not a monster. What you're going to do will bring her great pain and suffering. It won't be fair."

"Just take care of her, okay?" He nodded his head and I walked out of the door, putting my bags in the trunk of my car when there was a loud cry. "Don't leave me Rosie." I turned around to see my family surrounding me and little Bella closer to me. I crouched down and she came running to me and hugged me as tight as her little body could. I hugged her back and kissed her head.

"Be a good girl m- Bella." She shook her head and held onto me for dear life. I grabbed her tiny hand and pried them off of my body.

I stood up and got into the car, starting it quickly." As I drove away I looked through the rearview mirror and saw Bella on the floor crying with Alice hugging her close to her chest.

"She's in good hands." I whispered to myself


	5. Coloring

**A/N: Sorry I'm late with this chapter. Sorry for the delay I just don't have a computer of my mom own so I use my sister's lap top. So only update's on weekends, anyways thanks for the feedback! Nice to know this story is being read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Rosalie arrived at the Denali's a few minutes after she left the Cullen's. Her shoulder's shaking slightly the whole ride there and her eyes as wet with venom as they could get. She knew she would see her tiny mate again but didn't know when that would be.

Back at the Cullen house, Bella was tucked to Alice's side on the sofa refusing to go to sleep. Her tiny red puffy eyes looked tired and Alice was growing agitated that her 'mate' wouldn't go to sleep.

"Please go to sleep." Alice pleaded in a whisper. Bella shook her head and called for Esme.

"What is it?" Esme said as she kneeled in front of the human and vampire.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you and daddy?" Bella's said, her voice laced with sleep.

"Of course, my child." Esme took Bella into her arms while Alice looked down at the floor.

"Goodnight Bella." Alice shouted and Bella only nodded into Esme's chest.

As Esme set Bella down on the big king sized bed Bella quickly sat up. "When is Rose coming back? Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked in a worried voice, Esme gave her a weak smile and shook her head. "You did no wrong little Bella. Rosalie just needs some time away. Now go to sleep. Rosalie would be angry if she knew that you were up this late." Bella nodded and laid back down as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Three months later**

"Bella Put on this dress or else!" Alice demanded as she held up the puffy pink dress.

"NO" Bella shouted back and continued coloring in the tiny desk of her room.

Alice came out of nowhere and picked Bella up by her sides. "Enough with the coloring. It's Bella-barbie time." Bella grunted but Alice only rolled her eyes and took Bella up to her room. The room was dark with light colored designs all over the walls. A whole wall dedicated to Bella's artwork and other walls with frames of them both smiling and doing silly things. After Rosalie left, Alice and Bella bonded more, though Bella still prefers to sleep alone or with Esme and Carlisle. It still bothered Alice to no end and what bothered her more was Bella's drawings of Rosalie. They looked funny but she knew the meaning in the pictures.

Once Alice was done dressing her up, she did her hair which was now at mid back. Bella wanted shorter hair when she started school. Bella started school soon after Rosalie left. Esme thought it would be a great distraction.

"Aaaaand… you're done." Alice said as she put the last clip in the tiny human's hair.

"So Bella, what do you want for Christmas?" Alice chirped

"Nothing." Bella mumbled as she played with the fabric of her dress.

"C'mon, you have to want something."  
"I- I want Rosalie." Bella said as she felt the familiar feeling of her eyes water.

"You don't need her!" Alice snapped but quickly quieted her voice, "I'm right here." Bella merely nodded and scooted a little farther away farther away from Alice, a little scared of her tone.

"I- What time is mommy coming home?" Bella asked as she slowly got off of Alice's bed.

"Five minutes." Alice said and Bella only nodded and walked out of Alice's room into her own.

She sat on her desk and continued her drawing of Rosalie and herself, the grass was green and way at the end of the paper and she sun was on the top right-side corner of the paper. Rosalie stood tall with a red triangle dress and no neck, the yellow hair sticking up everywhere. Bella was holding her hand same thing as Rosalie except brown hair. They both had smiles on their faces and a butterfly about their heads. Bella smiled at the picture.

"I'm home Bella!" Esme shouted from downstairs. Bella ran downstairs, paper in hand and found Esme unpacking groceries.

"Mommy, I made my Christmas list." Esme smiled, happy at the fact that Bella was about to asker for something, which she never does.

"Let me see it." Esme exclaimed and took the paper from her hands. As Esme opened the folded paper, Bella blushed and looked down.

"Oh Bella." Esme said in a sad voice.

"I'll see what I can do." Esme said hesitantly. Bella's head shot up and gave the biggest smile that she'd given in a long time.

"Yes." Esme said and Bella squealed and hugged Esme's legs. Esme only laughed and patted the little girl's back as she exited the room to go hunt.

Bella ran upstairs, skipping as she entered her room. _She might come here_. Bella cheered in her mind.

"I have to make her a drawing." Bella said in a low whisper. Her bedroom door opened and in came Alice, with black eyes. "Who's the drawing for Bella?" Alice said calmly.

"My Rose!" Bella cried paying Alice no mind as she continued her drawing.

"How about you make me one, since Rosalie isn't here?" Alice asked.

"No, I'll make you another one later."

Alice appeared in front of her, "Make one for me." Alice demanded Bella's head remained concentrated on the paper in front of her and shook her head.

"Then make no drawing." Alice said and took the paper from the desk and balled up the paper and threw it in the trash can.

"No!" Bella exclaimed

"Why'd you do that? You big fat meanie." Bella said as she grabbed another piece of paper.

Alice only threw that paper away also.

"You're mine Bella. You can only want me." Alice growled, a frustrated.

"Whatever." Bella paid her no mind and started to draw again.

"I mean it Bella."

"Alice, what's your favorite color?"  
Alice smiled brightly as her eyes went back to golden, "Yellow, my Bella. Why do you ask?"

"So I know what color I should make your dress." Bella said as she grabbed a yellow crayon.

* * *

"I need her!" Rosalie screamed in the forest as she continues taking down trees. "I need her." Rosalie said quietly.

**I know its sooooo short. And I feel bad because I hate reading/writing short chapters. Anyway, maybe… if you review… I'll have a longer chapter up tomorrow.**


	6. Phone Call

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, there was an accident in my family and I had to be there. So here is another chapter. Oh and best believe I read the reviews lol I read it over and over again, I'm a weirdo. And speaking of reviewing thank you for doing so, also for that guest reader who says that this story is horrible etc, why keep reading it if you don't like it? I'm just saying that it makes no sense cx. On with the chapter.**

**A/N: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

"How is she Esme?" I asked into the cell phone.

"She gets better every day but the sadness is still in her eyes. Rosalie in know that Bella is you mate and we shouldn't interfere but this is killing her. You're hurting her. She needs you just like you need her."

"I know Esme." I said in a whisper

"But it is for the best, she'll need to learn to live without. I'm giving her a chance."

"Well, on lighter subjects Bella started school two months ago. She so far doesn't really like it." Esme chuckled through the phone.

"She told me she already knows everything and argues that she doesn't want to go to school every morning. She's a feisty one." I let out a small smile, an image of my mate crossing her arms over her chest with a pout on her beautiful face.

"How is Alice settling in? How is she with my Bella?" I asked concerned at what she does.

"Bella really likes her and Alice is fitting in just fine. Edward hasn't found anything wrong with her and guess what, he can see the future." Esme said in a happy voice.

"So nothing funny about her huh, are you sure Edward got everything?" I asked

"Yes Rosalie. Why do you keep asking? Did she do something before you left?"  
I thought for a while. Did I really want her to go away? Yes but she makes my- Bella happy and I already took everything away from Bella.

"No, I was just wondering-"

"_Isabella Swan went missing around five months ago after getting lost in the forest while going on a walk with her mother and father Charlie and Rene Swan one night. She was last seen on July 5 in Forks, Washington. If you have seen her please call this number and notify the police immediately. In other news-"_

"Esme I think we have a problem, turn on the news." I told her slowly as I got off of the chair.

"The news isn't on here yet."

"They're looking for Bella. Her _real_ parents. We can't let them have her. What if they get her and take her away? What if-"

"Rosalie I assure you that she is perfectly safe. If there was a danger Alice would see it coming." O still felt something inside of me, a strong feeling telling me she was still in danger. I need reassurance that she is fine. Now.

"Let me talk to Bella." I growled through the phone impatiently.

"Are-are you sure?" Esme asked in a hesitant voice.

"Now, please Esme." I said in desperation, the need to know she was safe growing stronger.

I needed to talk to her now.

**Third Person POV**

"Bella hone, come here please." Esme called from her room.

Bella ran to Esme's room quickly. "What is it mommy?" Bella questioned in a hyper voice.

"Well I wanted you to- wait." Esme sniffed the air and as she got closer to Bella, the tiny girl tensed a scary feeling in her stomach.

"Why do I smell candy?" Esme asked.

"Umm. Emmett did it!" Bella quickly said.

"Emmett gave you candy?" Bella nodded her head quickly and Esme shook her head.

"Now, why would you eat it? You know better than Emmett."

"Bec-"

"After you leave this room, you will take a nap." Esme said in her commando mom voice. Bella nodded and started to frown.

"Listen Bella, there is someone on the phone for you-" Esme started

"Alice?" Bella asked

Rosalie on the other line heard her voice barley but she caught it. _Alice_. It hurt her to no end.

Esme shook her head. "Just say hello."

Bella nodded as Esme handed her the phone, "Hello." Bella's child-like voice spoke.

After a few more moments of silence the small human spoke again, "Hellooooooo! Mommy, no one's answering." Bella complained.

"How have you been Bella?" Bella recognized that musical voice instantly. The same voice she had been dreaming about.  
"Rosalie?" Rosalie smiled a big smile at the sound of her mate's voice.

"Yes. Have you been a good girl?" Bella's eyes widened, oh no!_ I've been a bad girl. I won't get my Christmas gift. I won't get my Rosalie. _Bella thought as she started crying.

"Please! Come back Rosalie! I miss you and I'll be a good girl. I'll listen and won't eat candy for the rest of forever. Please!" Bella cried into the phone. Rosalie shut her eyes tightly.

"I can't go back now. Just promise me one thing. Stay by Esme whenever you can, okay? Don't tell anyone that we found you, just say that Esme and Carlisle are your real mommy and daddy." Rosalie said carefully and slowly.

"Esme and Carlisle are my real mommy and daddy." Bella said as Esme rubbed her back, looking at the child in sorrow.

"If I listen, will you come back to me?" Bella asked hiccupping from the tears.

"I'm not too sure that's okay Bella. Just know that I love you more than you know and be a good girl." Rosalie said in a teary voice.

"Wait! Rosalie-"  
"Goodbye Bella." Rosalie hesitantly said and hung up.

"Mommy, call her back! Please mommy!" Esme shook her head.

"Let's get you into bed for a nap. Alice and the others will be back from hunt- the store when you are awake." Esme spoke softly but Bella only shook her head.

"I don't want Alice. I want Rosalie."

_A few hours later_

"Wake up sleepy head." A high voice spoke.

"Leave me here to die." Bella spoke into the pillow.

Alice only giggled, "You just quoted Lilo and Stitch, silly. Why don't we go watch it."

"No."

"C'mon Bella, we haven't watched any movies lately."  
"No."

"Buuuut I want to." Alice whined

"You don't always get what you want." Bella whispered.

Alice suddenly became serious, "What troubles you?"

"Nothing of your concern." Bella grumbled

"Bella just tell me-"  
"I don't have nothing to- because." Bella said, her mind trying to figure out what words to say.

"I'm gonna go with Emmett and Kate."

"Bella we can-" but Alice was cut off with the door slamming.

"Well well well, look who's finally here. I've been expecting you." Kate smirked at Bella as she took a seat next to Emmett.

"I don't wanna be a girly girl anymore." Bella said as Emmett started laughing.

_The Next Moring_

"Bells, hurry up we're going to be late!" Emmett yelled as he made his way out of the mansion.

"Hold on!" She yelled back and slowly made her way to Rosalie's old room. Bella stared at the door for a few moments and finally reached out for the doorknob. She made her way inside and saw everything was as left.

The room smelled of Rosalie, Vanilla and Roses. Bella smiled at the picture of her Rose sitting on the large wooden desk. She made her way around the room and came face to face with the closet door. Her tiny body made its way inside and saw that there was almost nothing there. A dark green cardigan captured her attention. It was the same one Rosalie had been wearing when she saved her in the forest, she stood on her tip toes as tall as she could and caught the sleeve. She pulled and pulled until it came off of the hanger.

Immediately she took off her blue back pack and put the large cardigan on. It was way too big for her but she didn't care. She quickly grabbed her bag from the floor and ran out of the room. When she got downstairs Esme was by the door and had Bella's lunch in her hands. When she saw what the five year old had on she gave a sad smile."It seems that the sweater is too big." Bella nodded slowly with her head down, afraid that Esme would laugh at her. Instead, Esme got on her knees and rolled the sleeves up until it reached her tiny pale wrists.

"That's better." Esme smiled, a small smaile tugging its way to Bella's as well,

* * *

**A review would be awesome. This chapter would've been up a few hours ago but GOOOOOOH Flappy Bird is soooo addicting. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
